Gungan
Gungans were an amphibious sentient species and the native inhabitants of the planet Naboo. The various different Gungan races could live on both water and land, but often made their home in underwater cities such as Otoh Gunga. Physically, Gungans were tall humanoids with a flexible structure, strong leg muscles, strong bills, muscular tongues, and many other traits designed for living in the waters of Naboo. The Gungans had a tense and uneasy relationship with the predominantly human Naboo people until the Trade Federation invasion. As a result of the invasion, the Gungans joined forces with the Naboo to expel the Trade Federation from their homeworld. Following the invasion, Jar Jar Binks would become the Junior Representative of the Gungan people in the Galactic Senate, serving alongside Senator Padmé Amidala of the Naboo. Biology and Appearance The Gungans were a sentient amphibious species. They were tall humanoids with a flexible structure and strong leg muscles which allowed them to live in the waters of Naboo. Born as tadpoles, Gungan infants developed limbs within months of being hatched. Equipped with hardy lungs, they were capable of holding their breath for extended periods of time. Their skeletal structure was extremely flexible, as it was made of cartilaginous material rather than hard bone. The long Gungan face had a tough yet flexible bill for burrowing and rooting out food. Some Gungans, such as Roos Tarpals, had whiskers on their bills. These whiskers were signs of maturity among Gungans. They had long muscular tongues with which they could scoop mollusks and lesser amphibians from the Naboo swamps. There were two Gungan races: the lanky Otolla, who sported prominent bills and eyes set on short stalks, and the heavier Ankura, whose eyes were hooded. The Gungan earlobes, called haillu, were most prominent in the Otolla. These earlobes displayed their emotions. Society and Culture The Gungan government comprised city-based clans and city governments that answered to a High Council, which dealt with disputes between cities. Highly stratified, the society placed a high value on overall peace, shunned violence, and condemned even minor crimes such as vandalism with corporal punishments or exile. Each city maintained an army to defend its honor and bolster its pride in its own territories and dominions. Though sometimes dismissed as primitive, the Gungans had advanced technology, including bubble projectors, bongo submarines and weaponry. The Gungans preferred using technology that was related in some way to the ecology of their world. For example, they used energy plasma that was mined from their planet's crust to power their cities and their weapons. The Gungans also domesticated animals for use in transport and combat, such as the kaadu, the falumpaset and the fambaa. Unlike their human neighbors, the Gungans were a proud warrior race, and maintained a large Gungan Grand Army, which acted as the standing Gungan defense force. It participated in the Battle of Naboo during the Trade Federation's occupation of the planet. During the Clone Wars, the Grand Army saw action against Separatist forces on both Mon Cala and later Naboo itself. By the time of the Naboo invasions, the inhabitants of Otoh Gunga were reputed to produce a dessert that took at least four hominids to consume. This dessert was said to be capable of delivering one into a sugar coma. The rate of Force-sensitives in the Gungan society was low, and no native traditions ever emerged. Few Gungans ever joined the Jedi Order, and none ever became Sith. Culturally, the Gungans were in tune with the Living Force and had a working understanding of it. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet: Naboo Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 1D+1/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D+1/4D MECHANICAL 1D+1/4D PERCEPTION 1D/3D+2 STRENGTH 2D/4D+2 TECHNICAL 1D/3D+2 Special Abilities: Swimming: Gungans get a permanent +1D bonus to all swimming skill checks. Good Hearing: Gungans are blessed with a +2 pip bonus to all Perception checks involving their sense of hearing. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.7-2.1 meters Category:Species